Because, Guinevere, He’s a Prat”
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: Modern day AU Arthur/Merlin. Merlin gets paired up with a certain someone for a science project and gets more than he bargained for. Slash! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is just an idea I've written the first chapter for, If you think I should write more on it please tell me and I'll carry on... Thanks xxx**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur Modern Day (AU)

Chapter One

"Honestly what_ is_ the big deal?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at her friend. "I would work with him, that's for sure," She eyed up the tall, blonde, handsome man leaning against the teacher's desk laughing with one of his friends, with lust in her eyes.

"Because, Guinevere, He's a Prat." She hit him. "What was that for?"

"Merlin, you don't even know the guy. How could you possibly know he's a Prat? Plus, you've been watching him just as much as I have, don't try and deny it. It's just a science project." He sighed and thrust his head into his hands, rubbing his temples. "Plus," She added, almost vindictively, "You have to."

***

Dr Gaius was usually a nice teacher, he was old and reasonably strict, but the man seemed to understand people's boundaries, when he knew the class was struggling he would explain things further, when he sensed individual students we're struggling, he would help them separately, and he would _never_ chose the partnering, knowing it would cause disarray.

Or so Merlin thought.

"Right class, I want you to do a project for me on nano-technology and buck-minster fullerenes, in pairs." Merlin nudged Gwen with his elbow and she smiled and nodded. "You will have 2 weeks to do so, and I have chosen the partners already. I'll put them on the board." Gwen shrugged and he sighed deeply.

Now the class was small, 10 students, as it was an after school class for the higher ability who were aiming for the best grades, so the table Gaius had drawn up on the board was easily read by the whole class.

_Owain and Morgana_ (Gwen smiled at her friend, knowing Morgana had a crush on Owain)

_Leon and Sophia_

_Gwen and Lancelot_ (Merlin heard the infatuated girl to his right squeal, Gwen liked Lance even more than Morgana like Owain!)

_Cedric and Rachel_

_Merlin and Arthur_

Merlin and Arthur. Merlin let his head hit the table with a soft bang, leaving Gwen to roll her eyes at him.

***

"So," Merlin looked up at the boy staring down at him. "You're my partner then?" Merlin looked around for his friend to find she had left him to go off and flirt with Lancelot.

"Yeah, that's me I guess." The young man stared down at him with piercing blue eyes, his golden hair flowing down his forehead over his eyes; Merlin had the sudden urge to push it out of the way but managed to restrain himself somehow. Gwen was right, Merlin did like Arthur, well, he thought he was attractive at least. But he still thought he was a Prat.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh no, of course not," Merlin tucked his chair in so Arthur could take the place which had previously been filled with Gwen. Opening his book with care, Merlin began searching for a starting point for their project. They hadn't done much on nano-technology; Gaius expected them to do most of the research themselves.

Merlin had a feeling he was being watched.

He glanced sideways quickly to the other boys book, which lay unopened on the table, and from what he could see, Arthurs torso was turned towards him, so it was quite likely that this guy _was_ watching him, he felt immediately self conscious.

Running a hand through his dark mop, he turned to face the blond sitting next to him. He looked him in the eye and then glanced down at the unopened book. "Are you not going to look?"

"No." He stated, not looking away from him. Merlin felt himself blushing again, looking down to his own book.

"I'm not going to do it all myself."

"I know that, but I can tell you for a fact that there is nothing worth reading about nano-technology in what we have done in these books and if you look around, no one else has even bothered to look." Merlin raised his head again, looking round the classroom. Sure enough, all of the other students were sitting on tables, chatting and using this time to get to know their partner better.

"Oh." He closed his book slowly, but refused to meet Arthurs piercing gaze.

"Do you not want to work with me?"

"Mm?"

"It's just I've seen you around Morgana and... urm... whatsit, Gwen, and you seem really chatty and friendly, but I'm getting the cold shoulder, what's that about?" Merlin found himself blushing again, resting his head in his hands in hope that his companion wouldn't notice.

"I'm just, shy."

"Well, I'm not, so I don't really know how to handle shy people..." Arthur scratched his chin. "How about you tell me about yourself?" Merlin raised his eyebrows before sighing deeply.

"My name's Merlin, I'm 17, I was born in Ealdor, I..." Merlin struggled, his life wasn't exactly interesting. "I don't like sports... Urm, I like cheese?" _I like cheese? _He cringed and Arthur laughed loudly, causing some people to glance over.

"Well that's good to know!" He shook his head in humour. "Well, I'm Arthur, I'm 17 too, that slag over there is my half sister," He gestured to Morgana, who was flirting shamelessly with Owain, "I _do_ like sports, my father is the headmaster. And yes, I'm bi." He clenched his fists slightly. "And if you've got a problem with that..."

"No, no that's, that's fine." Merlin bit his lip; he had a bit of a speech impairment when he was nervous.

"Good," Arthur looked relieved but his fists were still clenched. "I hate it when people hold things like that against people."

"Yeah, me too." This was true; Merlin had been in exactly the same situation. Well, not exactly the same as Merlin was gay, rather than bi and he had always known it. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"So, your father is the head. That's, nice." Merlin shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yeah. _Great."_ Arthur let out a sharp laugh, free of humour. "He's the only reason I'm in this stupid class. I hate science, but my father wants me to get straight A's in everything, and I'm on a B."

"Oh, well, a B is good. I'm on a B in Maths." Merlin smiled but Arthur stayed frowning at his book.

"It's good, but it's not good enough." He was bitter, it scared Merlin slightly. Arthur sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really pissed off by it all."

"Yeah I understand." He didn't understand at all but the conversation was getting awkward. "Urm, so how's this going to work?" He wrung his hands together under the table, "Are we going to get research off the internet and stuff ourselves and do the whole thing in class or..." Merlin cleared his throat.

"No, I think we'll have to meet up in the library or something, we won't have enough time in class."

"Oh well, okay then..." Merlin smiled to himself, not because he liked him of course, but Arthur was quite pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, you convinced me. This chapter is just setting the story up a bit; next chapter will have more Merlin/Arthur... promise :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"He really does like him." Guinevere was sitting next to Morgana on the wooden bench outside, munching happily on an apple.

"I can't see why." Morgana opened a chocolate bar and wolfed it down in three bites, Gwen stared at her trim figure jealously, it seemed Morgana could eat as much as she wanted whenever she wanted and still stay slim. Gwen took another, slightly less enthusiastic bite out of her apple as her friend continued. "I mean, he's arrogant, annoying, stupid, boring _and_ he's not even good looking..."

"Oh he most _definitely_ is!" Gwen shook her head. "I know you're his half sister and everything so it would be wierd for you to think so, but trust me, he really is very attractive." Morgana raised an eyebrow at her, before opening her crisps.

"Want one?"

"Urm..." She looked at the packet longingly but decided against it. "No thanks, got my apple."

"Hey Guys!" Merlin threw his bag on the table and pushed his way between the girls. "What are you talking about?" He stuffed his hand into Morgana's crisp packet before she could object and stuffed a handful of crisps in his mouth.

"Oh just about how much you're in love with my step-brother..." Merlin choked on his mouthful, spluttering crisps all down the front of his shirt.

"What?! I am not!" Both Morgana and Guinevere raised their eyebrows at him. "Don't look at me like that! I'm not! I don't even like him!" He frowned.

"Sure, whatever. Anyway, Owain seems to like me," Morgana triumphantly placed a crisp into her mouth and smacked her lips together. "And Lance seems pretty into you Gwen." She blushed furiously, biting into her apple once more.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Merlin ruffled Gwen's hair, glad for the change of subject.

"Shut up!" She batted his hand away, still blushing, before throwing her apple core at the bin, missing by about a foot. Merlin laughed.

"Even _I_ can throw better than that Gwen! You should be ashamed of yourself!" All three of them laughed at Guinevere's poor throwing when they were cast in a shadow, causing all of them to stop simultaneously.

"M-Mr Pendragon." Merlin stammered the head teachers name in shock, he rarely came out at lunch, when they were younger they would make jokes about him spending his lunch times eating babies, of course they weren't that immature any more.

Uther ignored Merlin and looked directly at Morgana, "I'm driving you home tonight. I don't want you waltzing in an hour late like yesterday. Understood?"

"But-"

"Understood?"

"Yes." He nodded and walked back inside. "That's right, go back to eating your little babies." Okay, maybe they were still that immature. They all sniggered quietly.

"What was that about?" Merlin went in for another crisp to find the packet empty.

"Oh, I walked home with Owain after science yesterday, so I was back a bit late, Uther had a stress at me, as per usual. No biggie." She shrugged and looked around the field; everyone seemed to be reading, studying or playing sports of some kind. Suddenly her face lit up. "Gwen look!" She gestured towards the lean, handsome brunette walking over, "I think Lance might want to talk to you!" Gwen squealed and quickly delved into her bag and pulled out a compact mirror, brushing her hair out of her face quickly and checking her mascara. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Urm, hi." Lance walked over to the table, standing a couple of paces away from it, shuffling from foot to foot nervously. Gwen shot him a dazzling smile.

"Hey Lance! How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. I was wondering whether you wanted to go to the library now to see if they have any books on nano... stuff." He started to chew his lip nervously. Morgana beamed at her.

"Urm, yeah sure, I'd love to... I mean that's fine, if you want...I'll just get my bag." Merlin obviously wasn't the only one with a slight speech impairment when nervous. Gwen grabbed her bag and scuttled over to Lancelot, turning her head round to see Morgana put her thumbs up and stick her tongue out at her, before disappearing inside.

"Okay Merlin," Morgana turned her torso round so she was completely facing him. "You _know _you can't lie to me. So don't even try."

"I'm not ly-" Morgana cut him off by lifting a finger and snapped her head to the side, looking out to the field again.

"Oh god, what do you want," She called out, Merlin followed her gaze. Arthur was walking towards them.

"I just wanted to know what Dad said to you, I mean he emerged from his pit at lunch so it must have been important." He stopped, closer to them then Lance had, but still not particularly close, Merlin ducked his head down to look at his lap.

"He just said he was going to take me home tonight because I was late yesterday." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"He came out for that?" Morgana nodded briskly.

"Now if you don't mind, we were having a conversation, now please go away." She turned her back to him and faced Merlin, who looked up at her, then over to Arthur, who was pulling faces at Morgana whilst she had her back turned and hadn't noticed Merlin look up, a small giggle escaped from him and Arthur immediately stopped, blushed slightly and walked away.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." The bell rang and they picked up their bags, sauntering slowly to their separate classrooms. _At least Morgana has Gwen in his next lesson, I don't have anyone,_ he scowled, before furrowing his brow, as that wasn't quite true.

He had Arthur...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Merlin loves drama, one reason being his drama teacher is hilarious, she's completely insane, getting the class to do all different warm up exercises which involve singing _really_ loudly and jumping around like fools. Another reason is that at the moment, they're looking at roles of men and women in different legends throughout the ages; they started at caveman times and have gone forward a century every week. They all have to pick a role out of a hat to act out in their parts in groups and last week Merlin was a prince, which he was rather happy about.

"Okay class gather round." The class sauntered into a wide circle in the middle of the room, Merlin stood as far away from Arthur as he could manage, which unfortunately entailed standing next to the teacher.

"This week we are going back to the Arthurian legend in the medieval times, where King Arthur ruled over Camelot and the world was full of Magic." Her eyes glistened. Arthur crossed his arms looking smug as if he was King Arthur himself; Merlin rolled his eyes and attempted to ignore the way the sun was shining off his golden locks. In fact, where he was standing in front of the window, it looked like light was actually radiating from him. Merlin tiled his head and considered this for a moment, before receiving a raised eyebrow from Arthur. He blushed furiously at being caught and faced the teacher again, who was still raving on about Camelot or something. "...Was married to Guinevere who cheated on him with Lancelot, one of the Knights of the Round Table. Okay, so I have the hat at the front, if you can put yourselves into groups of about four then come and pick a name out please." Merlin sighed. The only problem about drama was that he didn't _really_ have any friends in the class.

"Oh, Merlin! Come join our group we only have three people!" A girl he recognised as Sophia from his science class waved him over a few minutes later. Glad to be wanted Merlin grinned and scuttled over. "You're good at drama aren't you?"

"Well," He began, sighing, of course they wouldn't want him there because they liked him, "I'm predicted an A. So I guess I'm good." She grinned at him.

"Great." He looked around, she had said there were three people in their group, but he couldn't see anyone else who looked like they could be part of the group. She saw his puzzled expression and seemed to understand. "Katie and Arthur have gone to get the hat for us; I hope I get Queen Guinevere!"

"Arthur?" _Oh no!_ He watched as the blonde strolled over to where he was stood, a short, dark haired girl walking beside him, babbling and using elaborate hand gestures, apparently trying to impress him. He appeared to be ignoring her.

"We got the hat, I better get King Arthur because if I don't..." He looked at Merlin. "Oh, hi, are you in our group?" Merlin nodded, not looking him in the eye. "O_kay_, don't talk then... You go first Sophia." She clapped her hands together excitedly and stuck her hand in the hat. Merlin watched with interest as she pulled out a thin strip of paper. Her face fell.

'_She obviously didn't get Guinevere.' _Merlin thought, shaking his head. That was when realised that his best friend was called Guinevere, and Guinevere was married to Arthur... He opened his mouth in horror as an image of his best friend and the Prat getting married popped into his head. He quickly shook away the thought.

"An enchantress? Are you serious?" Sophia frowned and crossed her arms.

"Whatever, it's my turn." Arthur placed his hand in the hat, curling his fingers around the first piece of paper they touched. He read it out loud, "King Arthur. Of course." He smirked. "Your turn Katie."

She grinned and placed her own, delicate hand into the hat, delving right in to get the very bottom piece, Merlin tapped his foot impatiently. She looked at the paper and let out a quiet squeal. "I got the Queen!" She stuck her tongue out at Sophia who scowled at her.

"Okay, so does everyone have one?" Arthur looked at the girls. Merlin cleared his throat. "Oh right, yeah here you go." He handed Merlin the hat. Merlin closed his eyes and stuck his own hand into the hat, shuffling the different pieces of paper around until his fingers closed on a piece near the bottom. He opened his eyes and pulled it out in front of his face. His face twisted with disgust.

"What is it? Who do you have?" Arthur snatched the piece of paper out of Merlin's hand and read it before bursting into hysterical laughter. "You have to be my _manservant_!" He clutched his side, eyes streaming. Sophia and Katie both laughed warmly.

"Yes okay its hilarious I get it." He snatched the paper back and shoved it in his trouser pocket, angry, red flush crawling up his neck. The girl's laughs quietened into giggles and Sophia looked at him sympathetically. Arthur was bent over, still in hysterics. "I'll go put the hat back." Merlin muttered and walked over to the teachers table.

He put the hat down and was about to walk away when his teacher stood in front of him. "Are you happy with your part Merlin?"

"Not really. I have to be Arthur's manservant." He spat out the word and his teacher laughed.

"I'm glad you got that one." She winked and walked away. He stared after her, brow furrowed. Why would she be glad that he was Arthur's manservant? He shook his head and walked back over to where his group was standing, Arthur still wiping tears from under his eyes.

"Okay guys," Sophia clasped her hands together. "Let's get started shall we." They all nodded. Arthur was biting his lip to stop himself laughing again; Merlin was scowling at the wall. "I have an idea. I am an evil sorceress who puts an enchantment on Arthur and makes him fall in love with her and-"

"No! He's too in love with Guinevere to fall for that! I don't think we should do that." Merlin shook his head at how desperate these girls sounded.

"Well," Arthur spoke up, "I think we should focus on Arthur's relationship with his manservant..." He bit his lip to stop himself laughing. "What do you think Merlin?"

"Yes, that sounds great." Merlin raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "_Sire_..."

* * *

**Wasn't too sure about this one... but please review and if you don't like it I'll write an alternative chapter 3 for a different lesson.**

***Did anyone get the drama teacher being a bit like the dragon?***

**Oh and thank you all for the reviews!! They're lovely! You made me very happy XD xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys... I think I might love you... No I mean it, I really do. **

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! I was really worried about the last chapter... but am glad you liked it!**

**Enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"That's it, let it all out." Merlin folded his arms as Guinevere collapsed onto his bed in hysterics.

"You... Arthur... manservant...Hahahahaha..." Her eyes were streaming. Merlin picked up his chemistry book and sat down at his desk, she had been laughing for ten minutes straight now.

"It's not that funny you know. It's only acting." He watched as Gwen sat up, wiping her eyes and breathing heavily in attempts to control her laughter.

"I know darling," Merlin didn't really get why Gwen called him darling, but she did. "But the concept of you being Arthur's manservant is just too funny."

"Yes, well, get over it and come help with this coursework." He lifted his book up as if to prove a point. Gwen walked over to look at the notes he had already made.

"Right. So I'm assuming that after you've got Arthur a good grade in drama and done his chemistry coursework for him you'll be mucking out his stables and cleaning his chainmail!" That set her off again, laughing at her own joke. Merlin dropped his head to the table.

* * *

Merlin has drama five times a week, so that meant they had three more lessons to compile a production before performing it to the class on the final lesson. To say he wasn't looking forward to it was an understatement.

"I think we should try and portray Arthurs love for Guinevere, I think that's a very important part of the legend." Katie kept insisting that she and Arthur should '_definitely have a kissing scene_.' Merlin sighed, this was getting nowhere.

"Look Katie, I know you want to snog Arthur and everything, but I think we should actually focus on a story. This is, after all, just a legend, so we can modify it slightly, right? Or at least add to it." He gestured at Sophia, "For example, an evil enchantress is trying to take over Camelot and Arthur has to... what's the word?"

"Slaughter?" Arthur suggested. Nothing on his face seemed to suggest he was joking.

"Not the word I was looking for but yes, that's the idea. And of course we can add in Guinevere and her views towards it all. Maybe she could advise Arthur?" Katie nodded eagerly.

"What about you?" Merlin turned to where Arthur was standing, one eyebrow raised.

"I haven't thought that far yet..." In fact, Merlin _had_ thought about it, but none of the things he had thought about doing with Arthur were particularly relevant nor did he think Arthur would appreciate the suggestion.

"Shall we ask miss?" Before Merlin could answer, Arthur had his arms raised above his head. "Miss! Come over here we need your help!" Merlin watched as the greying woman walked over, face serene.

"Yes Arthur?"

"We don't know what to do with Merlin. He doesn't have a big enough role. What do you think?" Arthur tilted his head forward to urge her on.

"Arthur Pendragon was known for his kindness. He was a noble man who wanted equality. You could show this through perhaps a friendship with his manservant. Or perhaps something more meaningful..." She gave Merlin a _very_ meaningful look. He frowned at her, was he really that easy to read?

"But what about his relationship with Queen Guinevere?" Katie asked urgently.

"You have to remember that Guinevere committed treason by having a relationship with Lancelot whilst married to Arthur. So you could play off the weakness in their relationship, that's what I would do." Katie looked absolutely furious.

"Yes but I don't see why she left The King for a knight... It just doesn't make sense."

"I know it's hard to comprehend, but Guinevere and Arthur weren't meant to be. She loved Lancelot, _he_ was her other half. Not Arthur. The other side to _Arthur's_ coin came in a very different package." She winked at Merlin who stood, horrified at her obvious implications. She ignored his expression.

"Now if you'll excuse me." She smiled and walked over to another group. The four teens stared after her.

"Weird." Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who nodded in agreement, or tried to at least but was still in shock so it looked more like a spasm.

"You can say that again. She was no help. We should go with my first idea of Arthur and Guinevere-"

"No." Sophia cut Katie off, raising her hand."I think she has a point. I think Merlin would be a great way of showing what made Arthur into the great and noble leader he was made out to be. And she's right about Guinevere too; I never thought she was right for Arthur." She smiled sweetly at Katie who scowled at her. "So... I think we should have a tension filled scene between the King and Queen, Manservant comes bumbling in, Arthur chatting to him... stuff like that. Then I come in and terrorise Camelot with magic and stuff, Arthur defeats me somehow, and then more tension." She winked at Katie who now looked close to tears.

"That sounds good to me." Arthur smiled down at her.

"Yeah, Sound's great." Merlin was watching the teacher, who was still giving him meaningful looks from across the classroom. _Honestly, what is wrong with this woman?_

"I don't like it." Guess who.

"Tough Katie, it's three against one. Get over it, you're not Arthurs other half." Sophia walked in front of the rest of the group decisively. "Right! Let's get going then!"

* * *

"See you tomorrow guys! Great rehearsal." Sophia waved as she left the drama studio where Merlin, Arthur and Katie were putting back the houses *_chairs_* and the frightened villagers *_chairs and Merlin's coat_*.

During their first rehearsal, Merlin had tripped over his own feet whist carrying Arthur's 'Chainmail' and Katie had howled with laughter, demanding they keep it in, which means Merlin is now not _only_ Arthur's manservant, but Arthur's notoriously clumsy manservant.

"Bye Sophia!" Merlin called after her. The others appeared to be ignoring her.

"So Arthur, are you hungry? I thought maybe we could go out somewhere after school today?" Katie bit her lip in anticipation. Merlin turned away from her, scowling at his bag.

"Actually Katie, me and Merlin are doing a science project together and have to do some research today." The lie slipped out of Arthur's mouth as easily as any truth. Merlin was impressed.

"Do you have too?" She pouted at him. She actually _pouted!_ "Can't you just get him to do it for you? He is your manservant after all." Merlin resisted the urge to pull out every single hair from her head; she was talking about him as if he wasn't even in the room!

"No Katie. He wouldn't be able to do it without me. Maybe another time?" She nodded eagerly and he left, grabbing Merlin by the arm. "Come on, time to go."

"Buh-"

"Now!" Merlin found himself being dragged from the room, and was surprisingly okay about it...

* * *

**Not so much a cliff-hanger, just an awful ending.**

**Did you get the teacher dragon thing this time? *Lol* **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I'm assuming we're not getting research..." Merlin rubbed his arm where Arthur had grabbed it, quite hard judging by the white finger-marks.

"No Merlin, we're not. I just needed to get away from... her." He shuddered.

"You are the only person I know who would be upset after being asked out." Merlin shook his head. He had never been asked out before. He'd had boyfriends before, of course, but he had always been the one to ask them out.

"I'm not usually upset." He looked Merlin in the eye which caused him to shuffle uncomfortably and look down at his feet. "It's just I don't like Katie in that way. Or in any way if I'm honest." He shrugged and hoisted his bag further up onto his shoulders. "Why, would you have said yes if she'd asked you?"

Merlin let out a humourless laugh. "Yeah, like she would ask me out!" He frowned at his shoes.

"Why not?" Merlin looked at him sarcastically. Arthur genuinely seemed confused.

"Because, I'm weird, I'm not '_handsome' _and, I mean, why would anyone want to go out with me?" He mumbled the last part. He really didn't want to be having this conversation with Arthur Pendragon.

"I don't know, some people like the strange, unique type." He nudged the blushing brunette, causing him to trip slightly. "But really, if she asked you out what would you say?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering I'm gay, probably no." Arthur's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You're gay?"

"You didn't know" That was strange, he was sure everyone knew, It wasn't exactly a secret.

"Obviously not. Well, okay let's change the situation. Say Katie was a boy; she still acted the same, but was male. What would you say then?" Merlin tried to imagine Katie as a boy. Cutting her hair short, making her grow a few inches, changing her features. She could be an attractive boy. But she was still so annoying!

"No. She's too annoying. Not my type at all." Arthur chuckled.

"So what is your type then?" Merlin thought about this. All he could think of as an answer at the moment was 'you'.

"Urm, male, obviously, attractive, nice, funny, friendly... I don't know. Just, the usual I guess." He bit his lip anxiously. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty fussy. I've only ever been out with two people before, one male, one female. So I'm not really sure what my type is, but I don't think it's 'the usual'." Merlin's eyes widened with shock, Arthur Pendragon, only gone out with two people. No way.

"Don't look at me like that. I've been asked out of course, I've just never really liked anyone enough." He shrugged again. Merlin shuffled uncomfortably, looking at the path in front of him. They had left the school gates now and were coming up to the bus stop.

"Urm, this is my stop." Merlin stopped walking and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Oh okay. Where do you live?"

"Ealdor." Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"That's a long way to travel to school and back every day." Merlin shrugged.

"It's worth it. There are no good schools in Ealdor and I really like it in Camelot... What?" He furrowed his brow when Arthur laughed.

"Nothing, just, make sure you bring some stuff to tomorrow's chemistry lesson, we really need to get started." Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur continued down the street.

* * *

"How was school?" Merlin threw his bag on the bottom stair, kicked his shoes off onto the shoe rack and walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking.

"Fine." He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl, only to have it snatched out of his hands again.

"Dinner's nearly ready, don't snack." She put the fruit back in the bowl and went back over to the saucepan. "And can you elaborate on fine? What did you do? What lessons did you have?"

"Urm..." Merlin was never sure how much to tell his mum. He had told her he was gay as soon as he knew it himself and she was fine with it, but for some reason, he just couldn't tell her about Arthur. "I had drama"

"Oh!" She turned and beamed at him, "That's good, you like drama right?"

"Yeah, it was fine." She shook her head and pulled two plates out of the cupboard.

"Fine, that's all I ever get these days. Go on, humour me, how was it really, tell me what you did." She served up their food, pasta by the looks of it, and sat opposite her son expectantly.

"Okay, you really want to know?" She nodded eagerly and placed a forkful of pasta in her mouth. "Well, we're doing the Arthurian Legend of King Arthur and Guinevere," Hunith nodded, "And we have to work in groups of four, I managed to end up being Arthur's manservant but I didn't know what to do so we asked the teacher and she said I should be there to show why Arthur was loved so much, because he believed in equality." He stopped to breathe, realising he had been talking extremely quickly. "And it's going well." He smiled at her, before shovelling his own mouthful of pasta in his mouth. Hunith seemed to have been able to keep up.

"So who's Arthur then?" Merlin snatched his head up. How did she know about Arthur He didn't say anything about- oh. He realised she meant who was_ playing _King Arthur.

"Oh, I don't remember." He ducked his head down to avoid eye contact and put as much pasta in his mouth as he could fit.

"_Mer_lin," She raised an eyebrow, "You know you can't lie to me." Merlin went slightly pink as he indicated his mouth was full so couldn't talk. "You like him don't you? Merlin you have a crush on this boy don't you." She grinned. Merlin swallowed his food quickly, choking slightly in the process.

"I do,_ cough_, not,_ cough_, fancy Arthur, _cough_." Hunith stood up quickly and walked round to pat her son on the back until he stopped coughing, laughing the whole time.

Once Merlin got his composure back, Hunith retook her seat and grinned at her son. "So his name is Arthur then?" Merlin poked at his food with his fork. "That's convenient." She looked at her son for inspiration; he carried on playing with his dinner. "Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I don't know. It's a bit embarrassing." He sighed deeply before standing up. "I'm going to go do my chemistry coursework." He walked upstairs, leaving his mother on her own at the dinner table.

* * *

**Okay guys there we have it. Chapter Four! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Chemistry lesson next! And more Gwen and Morgana...**

**Thank you every one who has reviewed so far, love you muchly!! Hehe**

**And if you haven't reviewed yet, join the club!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm such a fool! I just realised I put chapter four at the end of Chapter Five! *doh!***

**Ahh well, enjoy! *Oh and I still love you all!***

* * *

Chapter Six

_**Emrys has signed on. **_

Merlin looked through his online friends, relived to find Gwen was there.

_Emrys: Gwen! How are you?_

_Angel O: D: Hello Merlin, I'm fine thnx, u?_

_Emrys: Gwen, you know I hate that text language._

_Angel O:D : I know, sorry, I'm fine thanks, you?_

_Emrys: Not really. My mum knows about Arthur._

_Angel O:D : So? You're mum is cool with all that right?_

_Emrys: Yeah, but it's still really weird_

_Angel O:D : Don't worry about it darling. What happened in drama btw...? By the way, sorry. X_

_Emrys: Oh. It was fine. I'm the clumsy manservant, of course. Oh and at the end Katie asked Arthur out._

_Angel O:D : Oh babe _

_Emrys: No, it's fine. He didn't say yes. He said we had to do revision together and walked to the bus stop with me._

_Angel O:D : XD No way!! OMG! Thts awesome!_

_Emrys: Gwen! Language! Speak proper English!_

_Angel O:D : Oh shut up and tell me what happened!_

_Emrys: ... Nothing, although he didn't know I was gay... That seemed like a bit of a shock._

_Angel O:D : Hold on, I'll put Morgana in the convo._

_Emrys: What? No!_

_**Morgs has joined the conversation**_

_Morgs: What's up? _

_Angel O:D : Did Arthur not know Merlin was gay?_

_Morgs: I dnt c y he wud, I ddnt tell him._

_Emrys: Oh for goodness sake! Morgana talk properly!_

_Morgs: Sorry, I forgot you had a thing about that._

_Angel O:D : Oh for Christ's sake! Stay on subject! Look Merlin, Morgana knows that you like Arthur, so you can stop all the, 'I don't know what you're talking about' stuff._

_Emrys: But I don't!_

_Morgs: Why not? Arthur likes you._

_Emrys: Really?!_

_Morgs: No, but you got excited didn't you?_

_Emrys: ..._

_Morgs: Thought so._

_Emrys: I'm going to go now._

_Angel O:D : No do-_

Merlin snapped his laptop lid down before he could finish reading her comment. He wasn't in the mood for explaining himself; he'd just wanted some advice for how to handle his mum.

He dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his temples in circular motions, trying to soothe his mind. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the corner of his room. Getting up off his comfortable bed took a lot of effort and when he saw his whole body in the mirror he decided it wasn't worth it.

He was lanky. That was the only word to describe it. Pale and lanky, his slim figure emphasizing his large, reddening ears. He covered them up with his hands. He had always been self conscious of his ears. He leaned closer to the mirror to inspect his face. Merlin didn't particularly mind his face, he had big lips, almost girly, but they weren't too bad. He also had large, dark purplish circles under his bright blue eyes, showing his lack of sleep, enhanced by the paleness of his skin. He moved onto his hair, the raven coloured mess which seemed to have a mind of its own, sticking up in all directions. Removing his hands from his ears, he began comb through it in an unsuccessful attempt to smooth it out.

He gave up and stormed over to his bed, falling onto it ungracefully, hitting his hip bone hard on his laptop.

If anyone happened to come in and ask why he was crying, that would be his reason.

* * *

"So what have you got for me?" Arthur looked at the plastic folder Merlin had filled with useless information about nano-technology.

"Urm, A fullerene is any molecule composed entirely of carbon," Merlin recited off the piece of paper, voice increasing in speed from nerves, 'in the form of a hollow sphere, ellipsoid, or tube.' He hesitated again, biting his lip slightly, 'Spherical fullerenes are also called buckyballs, and cylindrical ones are called...'

"Okay what's up?" Arthur raised a familiar eyebrow. "I thought we had got over this shyness."

"I have."

"Then what's up?" Arthur looked genuinely concerned. Maybe Merlin was acting slightly more nervous than he had thought. His stomach started to churn.

"I'm just... tired. And stressed out. I've got a lot of work to do at the moment. You know how it is," Merlin shrugged but couldn't hide the yawn which escaped from his lips. It was true, he was tired, mainly because he didn't sleep as he was scared he would have nightmares. Well, not nightmares as such, good dreams in fact, fantastic, misleading and far too graphic dreams.

"You look awful."

"Ha, thanks!" Merlin frowned at the table, eyes beginning to water. Being tired really screwed around with his emotions.

"No, I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Arthur moved his head to try and look at the brunette in the eye. "You look ill. Really ill, I'll ask Dr Gaius, I don't think you should stay in here." He went to raise his arm but Merlin grabbed it, lowering it to the table, his hand resting on Arthur's arm for a second before pulling away.

"Don't worry about me," He faked a goofy smile. "I'll be fine." And then, for no reason at all, he burst into tears.

* * *

Arthur had told Gaius that Merlin had a bad stomach bug and was taking him home, so they were excused from chemistry. Merlin had protested the whole time as Arthur pushed him towards the boy's toilets. Or at least he did until he began to feel really queasy, and ran into the cubicle to throw up.

"Are you all right it there?" Arthur had waited until his friend had stopped throwing up before asking this, Merlin could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I feel a bit better." He wiped his mouth, and straightened his hair and checked his clothes for anything unpleasant. He appeared to be okay.

Arthur straightened up as soon as he heard the latch on the cubicle door open. Merlin walked out meekly, still looking paler than ever, eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I'm not letting you go home on your own. You know that right?" Merlin furrowed his brow.

"You remember I live in Ealdor right? It's a bit out of the way." Merlin felt the bile come up his throat slightly and shuddered at the false alarm. The sarcastic laugh he got in response echoed round the empty bathroom.

"Merlin, you've just spent," He looked at his watch, "24 minutes throwing up continuously and you have to get a bus home by yourself. I am coming with you." Merlin smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you. For helping me out, I have no idea why I did that." He shook his head, "I didn't feel ill this morning."

"Come on," Arthur placed a supportive arm around Merlin's shuddering shoulders, "Let's get you home."

* * *

**Well... that was pleasant wasn't it! I have no idea where that came from!**

**Lol at the Children in Need Merlin!!**

**I don't BELIEVE it! Haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God! I actually cried when Merlin kissed Freya. **

***Me: (Screaming) No!! You love Arthur! Not her! Argh!***

***My family: .... O.O **wtf****

**But it ended nicely on Arthur and Merlin... Arthur loves Merlin... it's so obvious. So I've decided Merlin was under a spell and was thinking of Arthur the whole time... **

**Anyway, rant over, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Merlin? Are you alright? You're home early" Hunith's voice called from the kitchen.

"Actually mum, I'm pretty ill, I started feeling queasy in Chemistry so Gaius excused me, and then I started throwing up in the toilets. Arthur stayed with me though, so I wasn't on my own." Merlin blushed slightly, taking off his shoes. He heard Hunith open the kitchen door at the end of the hall.

"Oh is this the Arthur that-"Hunith stopped and looked at the handsome, blond, awkward looking boy standing behind her son, "That, you are... working with in drama?" In wasn't what she had intended to say, but if this _was_ thatArthur, what she was going to say would have embarrassed her son so much he would probably never speak to her again.

"Urm, yeah. He came home with me."

"I was worried about his health and well being, and I also thought it would worry _you_ less. If I was a parent and I heard my son was violently sick, I would like to know that there was someone looking after him." Arthur offered his hand to the small woman in front of him, "I'm Arthur Pendragon." Hunith looked so happy, Merlin began to worry she would start crying her 'happy tears' again. Hunith took the surprised Arthur into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you for looking after my son." She pulled away and smiled sweetly at the boy, who smiled in return. Merlin cleared his throat, giving his mother murderous looks. She ignored him.

"Arthur! You must stay for tea, I'm making lasagne and my home-made cooking is fantastic." Merlin nodded in agreement, although no one seemed to be paying much attention to him.

Arthur raised his hands in front of him, "No, I couldn't impose-"

"No you wouldn't be, I want you to stay." Hunith gave him her best smile and Arthur lowered his hands.

"Alright. If you're sure I won't be a bother" She smiled again and walked back to the kitchen, calling back to them.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." They heard a door shut and Merlin looked sympathetically at Arthur.

"Sorry about that, my mum's a bit weird." Arthur shook his head and grinned at his newly acquired friend.

"No she's not. You're mum is lovely, I wish I knew my mum." A sad smile played across Arthur's lips and Merlin felt immediately guilty. "Okay, what can we do for half an hour? Personally I think you should go to bed. You probably need your rest after that vomiting session back there." Merlin was going to protest that he was fine, but he felt his eyelids drooping and knew Arthur was right. He nodded weakly and started trudging up the stairs, Arthur behind him, keeping one hand out in front of him, just in case the shaky Merlin decided to collapse on his way to his bedroom.

Once they got into the small, cluttered room Merlin dived into his bed, pulling the duvet up to his nose, watching as Arthur sat down at his desk, eyes scanning the room. Arthur looked at the pale youth and smiled gently as Merlin's eyes fluttered closed, drifting into sleep.

* * *

Merlin awoke to a surprisingly dark room; the lack of light was soothing on his eyes. Arthur was right; he did feel much better after that sleep. _Arthur_.

He sat bolt upright looking over at the empty chair which had previously been occupied by his beautiful friend. His eyes searched the room, but to no avail. He sighed and slipped out of bed, over towards the mirror. His face shrivelled with disgust. Being ill really didn't suit him. He was paler than ever and the purple under his eyes had darkened. He pulled at them disapprovingly, before settling on ruffling his hair up and pulling on a new shirt.

"Mum?" He called towards the kitchen as he came down the stairs.

"Merlin! I take it you're awake now then." His mother walked out and waited until her son had got down the stairs before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Yeah, I feel much better. Do you know where Arthur is?" His mum raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. Arthur went home a little while ago so he wouldn't be home too late; you were asleep for three hours you know?" Merlin's mouth dropped open. Three hours! "But he stayed for dinner and I managed to have a nice chat with him." The boy groaned and followed his mum into the kitchen. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to know what his mum had been talking to Arthur about.

"He seems to really care for you. I mean he spent the whole time looking nervously up to your room, I could tell he was worried about you." Merlin blushed, looking longingly at the lasagne. Hunith laughed, plated up a large portion and placed it in front of her son. "He talked about drama. He seemed to find you being his manservant quite amusing." She chuckled, obviously remembering something he had told her.

Merlin looked up from his dinner to see the sad smiled on his mother's lips.

"What's wrong?" Tears began escaping from Hunith's tired eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Nothing. It's just; Arthur was talking about his mother, about how he never knew her. That sort of thing just upsets me you know. It's like you never knew your father, and I never feel as if I'm enough for you. It just feels-" Hunith broke off into loud sobs. Merlin abandoned his dinner and went over to pull his mother into a reassuring hug, tears in his own eyes.

"Mum, you are all I'll ever need. You always have been." He smiled into his mother's hair, not loosening his protective grip. He hated when his mother cried.

"Thank you." She whispered into her son's chest.

* * *

Gwen and Merlin were walking to English arm in arm. Merlin had recited the previous day's events to his friend who had listened in awe.

"He is so in love with you."

Merlin squirmed. "He's not." Gwen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Merlin, why won't you just accept that he likes you? It's not that hard to believe. You're nice and funny and you're not bad looking." Gwen giggled and Merlin turned a deep shade of crimson.

He looked up at his friends from under a thick curtain of lashes. "Thank you."

"No worries! But onto more important matters, only two people?! Are you kidding?" Merlin laughed at his friend's ability to pick up the least important parts of a story and make them a big deal.

* * *

**Lol... Hope you liked it... It made me feel better about the Freya thing anyway!**

**Did anyone else get angry?**

**You know... I've just realised that I make Merlin blush a LOT in my stories.... N'ahh well. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for reviews! I really love you all very much. :D**

**And sorry for not updating sooner, I just couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter!!**

**Anyway...On with the story!**

***Oh and is it just me or does Arthur seem to get enchanted a LOT?! Come on guys! He's not falling for you naturally for a reason! He loves Merlin! Plus thank you all for sharing my rant!***

* * *

Chapter Eight

Merlin was trying to ignore the smiles Morgana was sending him across the classroom and focus on the poetry in front of him...

He wasn't going to look at her...

He wasn't going to-

Why was she smiling at him! He looked up and scowled at her, giving her the most horrific look he could conjure. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. 'What?' She mouthed at him.

'Stop staring at me!' He mouthed back.

"Merlin, would you like to answer?" Mr Head raised his eyebrows at the youth. Merlin's mouth opened, as if to answer, and then closed again.

"Could you repeat the question please sir?"

"Why? The only reason I would need to do that would be if you weren't listening." Merlin blushed and looked around for help. Everyone seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

"Actually sir," A voice sounded at the back of the classroom. Merlin turned around to see Arthur with his arm raised in the air. "Could you repeat the question for me too? I know that you asked, what does _something_ mean but I couldn't quite make out whether you said Iambic or pedantic." Merlin saw Arthur nudge Lancelot under the table.

"Yes sir, I didn't hear either."

"Nor me," Morgana spoke up from where she was leaning against the window.

"Me neither," Merlin was surprised that Gwen spoke up. So was Mr Head by the looks of things.

"Oh, well, alright then, what does _pedantic_ mean Merlin?" Merlin sighed in relief, making a metal note to thank Arthur later.

"Urm, Pedantic means finicky, like nit-picking." Mr Head narrowed his eyes at Merlin before turning back to the board.

"Correct. Now that everyone is listening I would like you all to copy this phrase into your books." He began scrawling on the Smart board, giving Merlin a chance to turn around and see Arthur again. To his surprise, the blond was already focusing on him. 'Thank you.' Merlin mouthed, before smiling and turning to face the front once more.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" The look of concern on Arthur's face was so great, Merlin was sure passersby would believe he had some sort of fatal disease.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for yesterday," Merlin smiled before noticing a dark haired girl skip out of the classroom. "Excuse me." Arthur walked off to his next lesson as Merlin stormed in the opposite direction.

"Why did you keep smiling at me?" Merlin hissed, pulling Morgana by the elbow into the bays.

"I didn't!" Merlin scowled at her. "Fine I did. It's just, Arthur told me what happened yesterday when he walked in three hours late." She raised her eyebrows at him. "He told Uther that Chemistry overran and that he had a lot of research to do to make the deadline, which Uther believed, but I didn't. So I asked him, and he told me."

Merlin felt the usual heat spreading up his neck. What exactly _had_ Arthur told Morgana? "Oh."

Morgana sighed and sat down on one of the wooden benches, indicating Merlin should follow suit.

"I know you have feelings for my brother Merlin, it's completely pointless you trying to hide it from me. I realise it's embarrassing for you, and I'm sure you have your reasons for not telling me, but you can't deny yourself." Morgana looked Merlin in the eye and smiled softly. "We'll be behind you all the way, no matter what you do, or who you like." Merlin let a laugh escape his lips and nudged Morgana with his shoulder.

"I know."

"Good." Morgana seemed satisfied with this and the two sat in silence, before realising it was neither lunch time or break and ran to their next period.

* * *

"For goodness sake Katie! Stop touching Arthur!" Sophia shouted at '_Queen Guinevere'_ as she went in for another kiss. "We've told you, this isn't about _you!_" The brunette scowled and took a step away from Arthur.

"Better?"

"Much." Sophia smiled contentedly and continued to watch the scene play out in front of her. Arthur was looking fondly at the nervous youth at his feet, picking up a 'tray' that he had 'dropped'. She wasn't sure whether it was intentional or not, but it worked.

"_Sire?"_

"_Yes," Arthur looked down at his manservant quizzically._

"_I was just wondering what you plan to do when you have defeated the sorceress."_

"_If," The king looked down at his feet, "If I defeat the sorceress."_

"_You will." The servant smiled at his master with an air of confidence about him, "I'm sure of it."_

Sophia smiled at the two boys, finally seeing what the teacher had meant. The look of adoration in Merlin's eye was phenomenal; it was so real and honest, as if he truly believed Arthur would be the next King of Camelot. Plus, the ever growing relationship between the two really did show off the bond that their characters would have shared.

It seemed as if each brought out the better in the other.

It was a shame Arthur was married to Guinevere, His manservant would have made a much better suitor. She chuckled at the thought of King Arthur on the throne, with Merlin at his side.

"That was perfect guys!" She grinned and walked on stage to practise her final scene as the evil enchantress, not noticing the sly smile the group was receiving from the opposite side of the classroom.

* * *

**Well there you have it, short and sweet.**

**Next chapter will be better I promise! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I thought I would wait until I watched Merlin to update so I could give it my praise...**

**I feel physically sick.**

**No joke.**

**Gwen is his true love.... **** No! It's just wrong!**

**Anyway...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"So Merlin, What's going on with you and Blondie?" Sophia took the opportunity to talk to Merlin as they were all taking a quick break from their rehearsal and Arthur had gone to the toilet.

"Huh, what, nothing." Merlin avoided eye contact with the girl by looking at his shoes... which after closer inspection appeared to need a clean.

"Merlin, I've seen the way he looks at you. I'm not stupid." She moved in front of him to get him to look her in the eye. "And, I've seen the way you look back." Merlin ducked his head closer to his chest. "Don't try and cover up that blush! That's another thing I've noticed. When you're around him, or talk about him, you get this cute red flush crawling up your neck and your ears." Arthur walked back in and sat next to Katie, obviously noticing that Sophia and Merlin were having a private conversation. She giggled and Merlin looked up at him, accidently revealing his pink neck to Sophia. "Yeah! Like that!" He ducked his head down again and folded his arms.

"What do you care?" His voice was quiet, mumbled by his shirt.

"Look, I hate seeing two people that like each other so much being kept apart for whatever reason. It's just wrong." Sophia sat back in her original position and sighed deeply. "I wish someone liked me that much. You're lucky really." Merlin looked up to see the sad smile playing across the blonde's lips. She buried her head into her hands and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"You will find someone." Merlin pulled her closer to his shoulder. She turned her head to rest her forehead on the top of his arm. "You're beautiful, funny, smart and generally amazing." Sophia chuckled slightly and Merlin hugged her tighter. "Trust me; you'd have to be a fool not to love you!" Sophia pulled herself out of the embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Either that or gay!" Merlin laughed before Sophia continued. "Wouldn't it be sad if I found my love, but didn't think he loved me back, stopping anything happening?" Merlin turned to face away from her. "Wouldn't it?"

"I guess. But it's not that simple, It's not easy for me to just-" Sophia cut him off by pulling his jaw to make him look her in the face.

"I'll tell you what's not easy. Sitting here with you when I know you're completely in love with that boy over there!" She pointed at Arthur who was staring over at where the pair was sitting with tears in his eyes.

He noticed Sophia pointing and walked swiftly out of the drama studio, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"What was that about?" Merlin frowned at Sophia who simply shrugged, still staring after Arthur.

* * *

Arthur didn't come back.

Merlin had suggested to the teacher that he should go and find his friend, he had to talk to him after all, but the teacher had refused, saying Arthur needed his space and to try and do their rehearsal without him.

"Was it you?" Merlin walked over to where Katie was looking at herself in the mirror. "What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything to him." She turned to face him, closing her compact. "Nothing that he didn't already know anyway." She turned away from him again to put her compact in her bag but Merlin grabbed her arm, pulling their faces together. He scowled at her until genuine fear spread across the girl's face.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Him?" Merlin glared at her.

"Just that you and Sophia look like there might be something going on. Which there is!" Merlin let go of her wrist in shock.

"What?"

"I don't see why he went in such a big mood about it to be honest. He must like her." Katie rubbed her wrist and strolled out of the door, leaving Merlin standing alone in the studio.

* * *

"Arthur!" Merlin called his name across the canteen, waving frantically. The blonde ignored him, sitting next to Valiant and Vivienne.

"It's okay Merlin, he won't stay angry forever." Gwen patted the seat next to her and Merlin sat down with a sigh, looking over Morgana's head to see the blonde poking at his food.

"I can go and talk to him if you like?" Morgana suggested, although when Morgana 'talked' to Arthur they didn't speak again for a month.

"No it's alright. I'll talk to him later." Merlin looked over again to see Vivienne flirting with him without discretion, flicking her hair all over the place. "We have chemistry together after school today anyway."

* * *

"Where's Arthur today Merlin?" Mr Gaius looked over at Arthur's empty seat.

"I think he's ill sir," Merlin lied, "He must have caught whatever I had." Gaius nodded and turned to face the board again. Merlin looked over at the chair before returning to his work.

"Do you want us to come and sit with you?" Gwen and Lance were standing together, Lancelot's arm hung casually over the brunettes shoulder.

"No thanks. Urm, have you spoken to Arthur?" Merlin's question was aimed at Lancelot but Gwen shook her head anyway.

"No, sorry mate. Is he really ill?" Merlin shook his head.

"I just didn't want him to get in trouble if there's something wrong." Lance nodded and the pair walked back over to their seats, smiling.

Merlin excused himself, collecting his books together and ran out of the classroom. He was going to find out what was wrong with Arthur, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey People! Still annoyed about the Gwen thing but my new theory has calmed my mind a bit.**

***If you haven't read it yet, check it out, "What we didn't see."***

**Enjoy this chapter!! Xx**

* * *

Chapter 10

Merlin had his hand poised in the air in front of him, about to knock on the Pendragon's imposing oak door.

"Come on Merlin, pull yourself together." He found himself uttering under his breath. After considering leaving twice, the brunette laid three heavy knocks on the solid door before dropping his arm to his side and sighing.

A woman Merlin didn't recognise opened the door slightly and eyed him suspiciously. She was quite pretty, very skinny and appeared to be wearing a maid's outfit. Merlin's eyes widened with horror at what that outfit could be for, before remembering that the Pendragon's were extremely wealthy and this woman _was_ probably just a maid.

"Urm," Merlin cleared his throat. "Is Arthur here?" The woman frowned.

"He no wants to see people." The woman was obviously foreign, but Merlin couldn't place her accent.

"I'm his friend; I need to talk to him. I'm worried he might be ill. My name's Merlin." The woman nodded before shutting the door in his face.

Merlin stood agape, offended at the rudeness of the woman. He narrowed his eye's and was about to knock again when the door opened for a second time, only this time it was opened much wider.

"I also am worried that he is sick." The woman smiled and gestured for Merlin to come in. He smiled at her and entered the majestic residence.

The hall itself was probably bigger than his bedroom and his mothers put together! It was decorated in red and cream, gold ornaments were hanging off the walls. There was a large chandelier hanging off the ridiculously high ceiling, twinkling in the soft light.

Merlin gazed at all of the paintings on the wall in awe. They were all beautiful, sea-scapes, portraits, landscapes, animals; everything Merlin had ever learnt about Art was hanging on these walls. Then one image captured his attention. It was the Pendragon family. Uther, Morgana and Arthur.

Merlin walked over to the picture, eyes flicking over the two people on the left of the painting and resting on the beautiful boy on the right. He was only young by the looks of things, no older than twelve, his sea-blue eyes looking directly at him. Merlin was about to reach up and touch the picture before remembering the reason he was here.

"Where is he?" He turned to face the maid who was looking at him in a very confused manner.

"He is in the third room on the left." The maid pointed up the grand staircase.

"Thank you very much." Merlin smiled at the maid before running up the stairs two at a time, rushing down the corridor until reaching the third door. He cleared his throat, knocking once on the door.

"Go away Evita, I told you I'm not hungry."

"It's not... It's me, Merlin." Merlin rested his hand on the door.

"Oh well in that case... GO AWAY!" Merlin flinched at the sharp tone of Arthur's voice.

"Look, whatever Katie said is a lie. She fancies you; she just wants to get you to go out with her. I don't like Sophia in that way, and she doesn't like me that way either."

"It looked like it to me. You two looked very happy together."Arthur's voice was bitter.

"I already told you, I'm gay. She's female! It doesn't really work!"

"You were lying to make me feel better because I told you I was bi." Merlin opened his mouth in shock.

"What?! You don't really think that do you?" There was silence from Arthur's room. "Oh come on Arthur! I don't like Sophia! I don't like girls! I like you!" Merlin inhaled sharply and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Liar."

"I do! I really like you, like, a lot. I mean, I think I do, no I definitely do, really." Merlin's speech impediment started to kick in.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth."

"Prove it." Merlin opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it again. _'Prove it?' How am I supposed to-_ Merlin stopped his trail of thought.

"Screw it." Merlin threw the door open and marched over to where Arthur was sat by the window.

"What the hell do you think you-" Merlin covered Arthur's mouth with his own, kissing the stunned blonde with as much force as he could summon, pressing him against the wall. Arthur stayed paralysed where he sat as Merlin pulled away slowly.

Arthur's face was filled with utter confusion, staring at the raven-haired boy. Merlin searched the boy's face for any other emotion before he stood up and ran out of the room, covering his face with his arm to stop anyone seeing the tears.

He didn't break down completely until he was outside the house. Sobbing, he walked over to the bus stop, knowing he had to wait twenty minutes before he could go home, unaware of the boy watching him from his bedroom window.

* * *

"Why didn't he say anything? Why did he just sit there?" Merlin sobbed into his mother's arms on the sofa.

"Shhh," Hunith stroked her son's hair. "I'm sure he was just confused. It's a lot to take in." Merlin let out a loud sob and buried his head into her arms.

"I don't know what to do." Hunith placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No-one ever does honey." She pulled him closer, "No-one ever does."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this all! I really, really appreciate it!**

**The next chapter will probably be the last, but you never know, I might be able to stretch it out a bit :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, purely because I love you so much, this will NOT be the last chapter. **

**Oh and if no one has read it, go and read RedPanda14's 'My soul belongs to you.' It's great!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_**Emrys has signed on**_

Before Merlin could even look through his contacts he saw two conversations pop up at the bottom of the screen.

_**Morgs **_and _**Angel O:D. **_Merlin sighed and opened up Gwen's conversation.

_Angel O:D: Wts goin on wit Arthur? Did u get 2 him? Is he K? R u 2gether?_

_Emrys: Seriously Gwen! Grammar! You have some typing problems! And yes I got to him, and he's not ill._

_Angel O:D: What about the 'are you together' bit *See, I __**can**__ type properly! __*_

_Emrys: No, we are definitely not. Brb, Morgana is trying to talk to me._

Merlin switched conversations to see that Morgana had left him a _lot_ of messages!

_Morgs: Merlin? Have you spoken to Arthur?_

_Morgs: Are you there? Merlin?_

_Morgs: MERLIN! Why is Arthur refusing to talk to me?_

_Morgs: WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Morgs: I'll start using bad Grammar again..._

_Morgs: MERLIN!!!!!!_

_Emrys: I'm here Morgana! Calm down._

_Morgs: Why didn't you answer?_

_Emrys: You didn't give me the chance!_

_Morgs: Oh, right, sorry? Did you see Arthur? He's just sitting in his room. He won't talk to anyone, but Evita said you came round to talk to him earlier._

_Emrys: Urm, yeah I did speak to him. But I doubt that will be happening again..._

_Morgs: Why not?_

_Emrys: Urm, hang on I have to talk to Gwen..._

_Morgs: No wait! I'll add her into the conversation!_

_**Angel O:D: has joined the conversation**_

_Angel O:D: Finally! Tell us what happened Merlin._

_Emrys: I really don't want to._

_Morgs: Either you tell us or I will force it out of Arthur. And you know I will. _

_Emrys: Morgana, please don't. It's embarrassing._

_Angel O:D: Oh come on Merlin! We're your friend's; we're not about to laugh or anything._

_Emrys: I kissed him._

_Morgs: OMG!!! XD!! YAY! That's so cool!!_

_Angel O:D: YAY!! Wait? You said you weren't together?_

_Emrys: Yeah that's why it's embarrassing. He didn't exactly seem to... appreciate it._

_Morgs: Why? He was telling me the other day how much he-_

_Emrys: I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow... Maybe._

Merlin shut his laptop softly, sighing, before sliding off his bed and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Merlin!" A loud beeping noise began pounding into the youth's head, over and over again. "Turn that bloody alarm off and get up!" He groaned and reached over to thump the vibrating plastic box on his bedside table.

"I'm not going in to school today!" He buried his head under his duvet and squeezed his eyes shut. The door creaked open and Merlin felt a weight on the end of his bed.

"You have to honey. It's compulsory." Merlin delved deeper into the soft, warm bed.

"I'm ill!" Hunith laughed before standing up and pulling the quilt off her son completely. He grabbed his knees to his chest. "Mum! Give it back!"

"No!" she gathered the duvet up under her arm. "Now get ready! I'll be up in ten minutes with a bucket of icy water just in case you're not." She shut the door chuckling and Merlin dragged himself out of bed and over to his wardrobe, knowing full well his mother wasn't joking. He would just have to face it. Face _him_.

* * *

Merlin was sitting outside on the group's favourite bench with Morgana and Gwen, who were fussing over him incessantly.

"Oh you poor soul, why did he not do anything?" Gwen was pushing his hair behind his ears and Morgana rubbed his back, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I thought he liked you. I really did. I don't understand." Merlin rested his head on Gwen's shoulder and held Morgana's hand. "I'm so angry with him for doind that-"

"It's fine." He cut her off "I'm just not looking forward to drama. It's our performance today." Both girls sighed understandingly.

At that moment, Arthur came storming out of the building, eyes searching the field. They rested on Gwen and his half-sister, who were sitting, cooing over Merlin, who had noticed his glance, sat up straight and ducked his head.

"I can't talk to him."

Morgana glared at the blond before he retreated back inside the building. She turned to smile triumphantly at the boy next to her, but her face fell at the sight of a tear running down her friends cheek. She draped her arm around his neck.

"Oh God. This is not going to be good." Merlin began to rub his temples.

"Merlin?" Sophia came running over. "Did you find out what was wrong with Arthur?" Merlin nodded, not able to look his newly acquired friend in the eye.

"He thought there was something going on between you and Merlin." Morgana narrowed her eyes at the confused teenager.

"What?! But he knew you liked him didn't he?" Merlin kept looking at his feet. "Right, I'm going to find him." She turned around and stalked over to the door leading inside.

"No! Wait!" Merlin snapped his head up and gawped after her before standing up and facing Morgana. "Why did you say that? Now he'll hate me even more!" Merlin turned his back and ran away from them, chasing Sophia and ignoring his friends calling after him.

* * *

**Hey look at that! I might even get two more chapters out of this!**

***I am a genius!***

**Hehe xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Arth-" Sophia called down the corridor before being tackled to the floor by a dark blur. "What the hell are you doing!" she yelled at the youth who was currently spread across her stomach. "Merlin?" He sat up, getting off the bewildered blonde, and brushed himself down.

"Urm...Hi?" She raised her eyebrows in a way which Merlin thought was a little more condescending than necessary. "What? Don't look at me like that! I couldn't just let you tell Arthur that I'm practically in love with him after the way he reacted when I tried to kiss him now could I?!" Her mouth dropped open.

"What? You kissed him?" Merlin bit his lip. He forgot hadn't told Sophia that part.

"Look it doesn't matter. Just leave it." He stood up and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully.

"Thanks. But I can't just leave it." Merlin sighed and headed rapidly down the corridor, Sophia on his tail, trying to keep up with his long strides. "I don't get it, how did he react? Why did he think there was something going on between us?" He carried on walking, keeping his eyes focused on a point in front of him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him until he was facing her. "Tell me!" He shook his head. "Please. I want to help you rectify things. He obviously likes you-" Merlin snorted, turning his head away from her. "He does! He was probably just... I don't know. Confused."

The boy looked down at the floor, sighing deeply, before looking back up at his friend. "_You_ can't do anything. I was in the wrong to think that he would ever like me." She pulled him closer to her.

"You can't believe that."

"It's true-"

"No!" Sophia cut Merlin off before he could continue to put himself down. "Look. Arthur's a Prat. He probably needs some time to realise what he wants. There is nothing wrong with you. It's him there's a problem with." Willing him to understand, Sophia pulled her friend into a reassuring hug, before continuing down the hall, sparing him one worried glance before disappearing around the corner.

Merlin considered her words as he walked to the drama studio. Some of the things she said did make sense. Arthur _was_ a Prat. _A royal one at that! _He chuckled out loud at his own unintended joke. _It's not my fault that he has a problem._ Merlin held his head up high; he wasn't going to let Arthur get to him. No way.

* * *

"Hello Sophia! How are you today?" Sophia looked at him as if he had a mental affliction, before replying suspiciously.

"Fine... What's going on? Earlier you-" Merlin lifted his hand up and pulled a huge, fake grin as Arthur walked in.

"Don't even think about it!" He pulled her into a tight embrace, watching Arthur's eyes narrow from across the room. She patted him lightly on the back.

"Okay? Are you feeling alright?" She looked genuinely worried about his sanity, but Merlin simply waved it off.

"Of course I am. Shall we get started with the rehearsal? We only have an hour then we're performing." He clasped his hands together, the rest of his group stayed seated. "So? What are we waiting for?"

Sophia shrugged at Katie and both girls stood up, closely followed by Arthur, who was avoiding eye-contact with the brunette, but keeping him in his line of vision at all times.

* * *

The rehearsal went better than Merlin had anticipated. They all stuck to their lines with no hiccups, and no awkwardness. Well, not on stage anyway. Arthur didn't speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary, which was fine as Merlin didn't want to speak to him either.

"Okay, Katie, your group can go next!" They had just sat through a very dull performance by Freya's group, depicting Arthur and Guinevere having a very nice time together, with two other characters no one appeared to care for. Even the teacher began to doze off part way through, Merlin was sure of it.

The first scene, with Arthur and Katie finding out about the sorceress had gone reasonably well and Katie had left, meaning it was time for Merlin and Arthur's 'heart-to-heart' scene.

"_I need you to polish my armour and sharpen my sword. I'm concerned that the enchantress will attempt to overthrow me and claim Camelot as her own." Arthur was watching the square from his chamber window._

"_Yes Sire." Merlin scuttled over towards Arthur, collecting his armour and tripping over his own feet, knocking both himself, and Arthur, to the ground._

"_Merlin you incompetent idiot! Do you ever watch where you're going! You're useless!" Merlin blushed and pulled himself up. "In fact, I've had enough. Your services are no longer required to me."_

"_What!" _What? This wasn't what they'd rehearsed! What was he doing? Merlin furrowed his brow at Arthur, who was avoiding eye contact with him at all costs.

"_You are a useless manservant, you're clumsy, stupid and worst of all, you are dishonest!" Arthur turned away from the dumb-struck Merlin._

"_I have never lied to you!"_

"_You lied to me yesterday." _Arthur spun around and looked Merlin directly in the eye for the first time since the'incident'. _"You said you cared for me." _Oh great, Arthur was making it personal.

"_I do care for you. I didn't lie when I said you are a fair and just ruler. I believe that with all my heart." Arthur took a step towards his manservant._

"_That's not what I meant and you know it." His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. Merlin took a deep breath before continuing._

"_If you are referring to when I told you that I loved you-" _Arthur looked shocked at the bluntness of the boy whilst the rest of the class gasped and started muttering among themselves. Merlin chose to ignore them. _"Then I meant that with all my heart as well. I don't care what people say. I don't care that you and Queen Guinevere are joined in wedlock. I do love you Arthur Pendragon, and if you don't believe that, or can't accept that, then I will be happy to leave your services. But you must know it to be true." _The class was silent as the youth playing King Arthur appeared to contemplate all that his manservant had said. Katie stood at the edge of the performing space fuming, glaring at the young brunette. Sophia simply smiled at her friend's courage.

After a few seconds Arthur turned back towards Merlin, having made up his mind.

"_You swear you aren't lying to me?" Arthur took another step towards his manservant, closing the distance between them, a small smile playing across the boy's lips._

"_I swear on my life, Sire." Merlin smiled back at the blonde in front of him fondly. Arthur closed his eyes and ducked his head down slowly to brush soft lips across Merlin's own._

"_ARTHUR!" A voice echoed through the room._

* * *

**Nooo! Who would ruin this beautiful moment?!?!?!**

**I think you can probably guess...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nearly 200 reviews!!! :O**

**Me: *very happy face***

**Sorry I took so long to update but I have my French oral tomorrow and have been practising like crazy! (*and failing miserably *****)**

**Last Chapter! Hope this was worth the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Kat- urm I mean Guinevere? What are you doing?" Arthur pulled away from Merlin -who was scowling at the new addition on stage- to face Katie square on.

"The sorceress! It's after me! Oh Arthur help me!" Katie ran over and swooned onto Arthur, who held his hand out awkwardly to hold her up.

"I am not!" Sophia stormed on stage, hands on hips and walked over to Katie, towering above her. "Although, now you mention it..." She clutched onto '_Guinevere's_' dress and pulled her up. "I wouldn't mind a maid." She smirked at her maliciously, narrowing her eyes at the quivering girl in her grasp.

"Arthur! Help me." Pure fear ran through Katie's voice but Sophia put her hand over her mouth and turned to face Arthur.

"No, after tonight you will forget that Guinevere even existed. You will never come looking for her, and you will make someone else your Queen, or escort or whatever." She winked and held her hand up. "_Alieno totus quod teneo nusquam" _Merlin was impressed with the girl's knowledge of Latin. "Now my _darling, _you're coming with me whether you like it or not." She grabbed the girl's chocolate locks and dragged her off stage, leaving the whole room in utter confusion.

"Urm, Sire? Are you going to save Guinevere?" Arthur turned back to face Merlin, brow furrowed and frowning, but Merlin could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"Who?" Merlin grinned, along with most of the class, causing Katie to run out of the studio in tears.

"No one Sire." The raven haired youth bent down to pick up the cloth they were using to represent Arthur's armour. "So, what do you remember?" Arthur sat down on the floor and pulled Merlin with him, their faces barely an inch apart.

"I remember you telling me you loved me, is that right?" Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't muster any words so simply nodded. "Good." He grabbed Merlin's collar and pulled hard until the two boy's lips were in contact. The class gasped as Merlin grabbed the back of Arthur's head, pulling him impossibly closer, running his tongue across the chapped lips of his king, deepening the kiss. Arthur moaned, pushing Merlin to the floor, causing his whole body to ache.

"Okay! I think that's enough, right boys?" Arthur looked up from where he was sprawled across a very red Merlin to see their teacher raise an eyebrow. He stood up quickly, brushing himself off and clearing his throat before helping Merlin up off the ground.

The two boys bowed quickly towards the bemused class, who were staring at them, mouths hanging open. Merlin felt like dying right there on the floor, before he heard someone clapping enthusiastically behind him. He turned to see Sophia grinning at the side of the stage. He smiled back at her and turned to face the teacher who had joined in with Sophia.

Before long the whole class had broke into applause and Arthur and Merlin took their seats in the audience next to Sophia.

"I told you." She winked at Merlin before turning to watch the next group perform. Merlin smiled before resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, receiving a kiss on the top of his head.

"Love you." Arthur's deep voice was muffled by Merlin's hair, but it was there none the less.

"I love you too." Merlin raised his head to place a soft kiss on Arthur's smiling mouth before settling back down to watch the performance in front of them, he couldn't wait to tell Gwen!

_The End!_

* * *

***sad face* All gone!**

**It's very sad! But I will start one of my ideas after the mocks. If you have any preference let me know, I value your opinions!**

**Please review and tell me whether I ended this okay and what you thought of the story! Merci Beaucoup!**


End file.
